


A Desperate Plan

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pitch is a woman here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "This has probably been done before, but i’ve looked through most of the pages on here and i don’t think i’ve found a fill like this. smack me if i’m wrong.A rewrite of the scene of Jack and Pitch at the north pole if Pitch had been a woman, plus smut.The scene would start out the same, with their little scuffle, but then takes a turn when lady!pitch starts trying to seduce Jack into joining her, with soft touches and words and whatnot. “We’d always be together” and “I’ll only cater to you”, holding him and cupping his face, things of that nature, and she eventually descends into dirty talk. Jack resists at first but is so dizzied by her whispers/caresses that Pitch is able to transport them back to her lair for sexytimes.bonus points if;+ jack is a fumbling mess as she touches him++ She’s a slow lover and teases jack until he’s begging...[cut for length]"Jack rejects Pitch’s first offer. She then starts trying to seduce him, and Jack desperately tries to think through why. With the conclusion he draws, he comes up with his own plan, hoping that Baby Tooth will make it work. NOTE: There are probably no genuine feelings of attraction on anybody’s part in this fic.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	A Desperate Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/7/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "+++ jack admits that he’s virgin at some point, and she treats him like one. Pet names, soft kisses, the works.
> 
> basically, fem!pitch is 100% manipulative and 100% lusting for Jack. I don’t really mind how it ends; jack could realize what he’s done and eventually escape, or join her, it’s up to the filler. Like i said, it’s pretty generic and probably has been done before, but i really hope it gets filled by somebody."

There was no way this could be real. Jack tried not to listen to what Pitch was saying to him, what she was whispering to him, really. Everything she said—well, Jack hadn’t been born yesterday. He knew she was trying to seduce him, but the situation was so strange. She was saying things like she would do whatever he asked, obey his every whim. If she had been behaving like herself before this seduction started, then she was putting on an act now, and a transparent one at that.  
  
Jack’s mind raced. If only he hadn’t frozen when she first stepped close to him! He had no idea if he could move quickly enough to get out of the range of her nightmaresand or even her arms, especially if she was expecting him to try to dart away. And she had to expect him to try to run away, right? She was an ancient spirit; surely she had to know that there was no way such an obviously false seduction could work, especially after everything she had already done to the kids and the other Guardians.  
  
But then again….  
  
Jack held very still as Pitch stroked his cheek, forcing himself not to think about how it was the same hand that drew back the arrow that killed Sandy. He knew he was building a desperate plan, but Pitch was probably acting with just as much desperation. Jack had rejected the offer to join Pitch, which she could have very reasonably have assumed would appeal to him. If she had made that offer before the Guardians had found him, it might even have worked. Now that her better plan hadn’t worked, what did she have to fall back on? This seduction. Jack knew he looked like a teenage boy, like someone who would be easily overwhelmed by the attentions of a willing woman. Pitch was taking the chance that Jack’s mind matched his looks.  
  
Jack realized that he didn’t want her to think she needed to try anything else while she was this close to him. He leaned into her touch and took her hands in his own. “I…I shouldn’t,” he said softly, looking down as if he was shy. But the way he twined his fingers with Pitch’s would make that seem like a lie.  
  
His response surprised Pitch; he knew because she allowed his hand to work open the one that held Baby Tooth. She flew out, squeaking angrily, but Jack didn’t look at her. Let her tell the Guardians whatever she saw, just as long as she got away. The trouble they’d had since Pitch started attacking was that they didn’t know what she was doing or what she was planning.  
  
“Oh, yes, you should,” Pitch murmured. She sounded more confident now that Jack had shown an apparent weakness. Jack swallowed with nervousness, though no doubt for a different reason than Pitch intended.  
  
“But you’re…but I…I’ve never…” He didn’t finish the statement, not wanting to add an outright verbal lie to the proceedings.  
  
“That’s all right, Jack, you don’t need to impress me,” Pitch said. “You’re just so delectable; I must have you. I’d even like to take you back to my lair.”  
  
Jack heard Baby Tooth’s outrage when he nodded, and as the world disappeared into shadows, he hoped she’d be able to find the Guardians quickly.  
  
The problem had been that they hadn’t known where Pitch was or what she was doing. Now Baby Tooth knew. Jack hoped they’d be able to find her while the information was still accurate. He hoped he’d get a chance to explain himself, too, even after doing what he could to make sure the information stayed good as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> ask-a-pale-experiment reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Very interesting


End file.
